


Jak poznałaś swoją mamę

by Nigaki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dadpool, Ellie is cute, Fluff, M/M, Peter is obvious
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: - Tatuś mówi, że broń powinno się trzymać inaczej. Bo odrzut może bardziej boleć.- Co powiedziałaś?- Tatuś mówi też, żeby nie przekręcać broni bokiem. Nie zwiększa to celności ani nie sprawia, że wyglądasz bardziej cool. Mówi że wygląda się przez to jak najgorszy frajer.





	Jak poznałaś swoją mamę

Głupia szkoła, głupia matematyka, głupia Kate. Nie rozumiała, czemu musi się z tym wszystkim męczyć zamiast robić to co lubi. Przedmioty szkolne były nudne i nie miała ochoty słuchać o jakichś trudnych wyrazach albo dodawaniu, chciała się bawić, najlepiej z tatusiem! Tatuś zawsze był najlepszy do zabawy.

Prychając ze złości wyszła poza teren szkoły, kopiąc po drodze wszystko, co napatoczyło jej się pod buta. Wyobrażała sobie, że to Kate, która nazwała jej spódniczkę brzydką. Albo pani od matematyki, która postawiła jej jedynkę, bo nie wiedziała ile to jest dwadzieścia dzielone przez trzy. Albo pani wychowawczyni, która chciała zabrać jej tort od tatusia. Jeśli chciała własny, mogła sobie zrobić albo kupić, tatuś robił torty tylko jej i nikomu innemu.

Nie miał pojęcia dokąd iść, ale nie przejmowała się, tatuś zawsze wiedział, gdzie ją znaleźć, do wieczora na pewno ją znajdzie, a do tego czasu pobawi się na ulicach.

Usłyszała nagle głośny pomruk, który wydobył się z jej brzucha.

Pobawi się, jak tylko coś zje.

Przystanęła w miejscu i rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu sklepu. Chodziło czasami na zakupy z Emilly, wiedziała więc jak kupić rzeczy, musi tylko znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce. W końcu jej się to udało i zadowolona przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy – zgodnie z przepisami, po pasach, czekając na światła i rozglądając się na boki przed postawieniem stopy na ulicy. Tatuś byłby z niej dumny!

Popychając ciężkie drzwi weszła do sklepu, kompletnie zignorowana przez sprzedawcę i innego klienta. Biorąc ze sobą koszyk weszła między alejki, zastanawiając się co kupić. Lubiła słodycze, tatuś zawsze jej jakieś dawał, ale Emilly kazałaby pewnie wziąć jakieś warzywa. Kochała ją, ale czasami Emilly była nudna. Słodycze były lepsze niż warzywa.

Wrzuciła do koszyka kilka tabliczek czekolady, paczkę drażetek i rodzynek w czekoladzie, oraz batoniki. Powinno na razie wystarczyć. Teraz musiała zapłacić. Tylko czym? Nie miała pieniędzy. Tatuś i Emilly czasami płacili dziwnymi, plastikowymi kartami, ale tej też nie miała. Trudno, najwyżej powie panu sprzedawcy, że tatuś później zapłaci. 

Dźwigając koszyk do lady, nagle usłyszała krzyki, coś o jakimś napadzie. Zaciekawiona wyjrzała zza regału i zobaczyła, że mężczyzna mierzy z broni do sprzedawcy, który cały się trzęsie. Ona się nie bała, dlatego dziwnie było patrzeć jak dorosła osoba to robi.

\- Dawaj pieniądze! – krzyknął złodziej, strasząc sprzedawcę jeszcze bardziej.

\- Tatuś mówi, że broń powinno się trzymać inaczej – odezwała się, gdy zauważyła złe ułożenie palców na kolbie. – Bo odrzut może bardziej boleć.

Złodziej obrócił się tak szybko, że aż komicznie. Zachichotała. Wyglądał przez chwilę jak Diabeł Tasmański!

\- Co powiedziałaś? – zapytał. Teraz celował do niej i robił to w bardzo głupi sposób.

\- Tatuś mówi też, żeby nie przekręcać broni bokiem. Nie zwiększa to celności ani nie sprawia, że wyglądasz bardziej cool. – Znów zachichotała, tym razem widząc zdziwienie na twarzach obu mężczyzn, ale przede wszystkim ze słów swojego taty. – Mówi że wygląda się przez to jak najgorszy frajer.

\- Ah tak? – Złodziej wyprostował broń, co bardzo ją zadowoliło. Pomogła komuś stać się lepszym! – Ciekawe co powie, gdy wpakuję kulkę w twoją czaszkę.

Mężczyzna strzelił, ale kula poleciała jakiś metr od niej, bo w ostatniej chwili nagle przyczepiona do pistoletu sieć została szarpnięta. Broń wyleciała z ręki złodziejowi, który poleciał do przodu razem z nią. Nie upadł, utrzymał się na nogach i spojrzał w górę, gdzie tuż nad drzwiami przyklejony do ściany siedział Spiderman. Z trudem powstrzymała ekscytację na jego widok. Tatuś nigdy jej nie uwierzy!

\- Atakowanie dzieci. Serio, koleś? – zapytał zły. Nie lubił zabijania w ogóle, ale podnoszenia ręki na dzieci nie mógł znieść w szczególności. – Powinieneś skończyć gorzej niż skończysz.

Wystrzelił sieć do sufitu i skoczył na złodzieja, uderzając go nogami centralnie w twarz. Z satysfakcją zarejestrował dźwięk pękającej żuchwy, lądując obok powalonego złodzieja, którego przykleił do podłogi. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał najpierw sprzedawcy, który przytaknął w odpowiedzi. Zadowolony mógł się skupić na dziewczynce, która była w niego wpatrzona jak w obrazek. Podskakiwała w miejscu i uśmiechała się, pokazując przy tym szczerbę między zębami. Jej związane w dwa kucyki loki podrygiwały przy każdym jej ruchu, a oczy iskrzyły z ekscytacji. Była naprawdę urocza i nie mógł się powstrzymać, by samemu się nie uśmiechnąć, odsłaniając uprzednio usta. – Hej, koleżanko.

\- Cześć, Spidey! – przywitała się z nim radośnie. Uwielbiał spotkania z dziećmi, zawsze były takie pocieszne, poza tym po całodniowej interakcji z dorosłymi, którzy nie zawsze go lubili, miło było pogadać z kimś, kto go naprawdę i szczerze doceniał oraz podziwiał.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał podchodząc bliżej, nie chcąc jej przestraszyć. Zdarzało się, że nawet cieszące się na jego widok dzieci zaczynały się bać przez jego maskę czy coś jeszcze innego, ale w jej przypadku nie wydawało się to być problemem. Zachowywała się jakby właśnie spotkał ją największy zaszczyt w życiu. Przypominała mu tym zachowaniem pewną osobę, która tak jak ona cieszyła się na każde spotkanie z nim, choć te nie były wcale pierwsze. Uśmiech też miała podobny, wręcz identyczny i równie mocno uroczy.

\- Nie – odparła i okręciła się, by pokazać, że nigdzie nie została ranna. Jej różowa spódniczka zafalowała przy tym jak u jakiejś baleriny. – Nie trafił mnie.

\- To dobrze – powiedział i kucnął przed dziewczynką. Dobry Boże, ile można się tak szeroko uśmiechać? Kolejna znajoma cecha. – Nie bałaś się?

\- Nie. – Znowu przecząca odpowiedź. Dziewczynka z dumą wypięła pierś do przodu i mówiła dalej: - Widziałam większe bronie. A tatuś zna ludzi bardziej przerażających niż ten pan.

To zabrzmiało niepokojąco, ale nie pokazał tego. Czy właśnie spotkał córkę gangstera, czy co? To wyjaśniało jej spokój. Była już na tyle duża – dałby jej z osiem lat – by znać pojęcie śmierci i na pewno wiedziała, co ten złodziej próbował zrobić. Mimo to nie miała żadnej traumy, nie płakała, tylko opowiadała o wszystkim ze spokojem. Może to dlatego, że tu teraz był, ale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby powód był jednak ten pierwszy.

\- Gdzie jest teraz twój tata? – zapytał. Było dopiero południe, środek tygodnia, dziewczynka powinna być w szkole. Jeśli tam nie była, to zapewne za przyzwoleniem ojca, który powinien gdzieś tu być. Nikt nie puszcza ośmiolatki samej po Nowym Jorku.

\- W pracy – odpowiedziała smutno, a uśmiech w końcu zniknął z jej twarzy. Szybko jednak powrócił, a ona przysunęła się bliżej. Najwyraźniej nie poznała jeszcze konceptu przestrzeni osobistej. Choć z drugiej strony niektórzy nigdy się o tym nie uczą. Jak na przykład jeden najemnik. – Ale mogę po niego zadzwonić, odbierze mnie!

\- Okej, zróbmy tak – zgodził się i wstał, biorąc przy okazji dziewczynkę na ręce, z czego była bardzo uradowana. Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, mała była naprawdę urocza. Gdyby miał córkę, chciałby żeby była taka jak ona. – Jak masz na imię?

\- Ellie! – odpowiedziała i przytuliła go mocno, wiercąc się w jego ramionach.

Wychodząc ze sklepu skinął jeszcze głową na sprzedawcę, który pewnie już zawiadomił policję i lada moment mogą tu być. Musiał się ulotnić, zanim tu dotrą. Wolał nie zostawiać Ellie z nimi. Nie że im nie ufał, ale dziewczynka ufała jemu, no i ewidentnie odpowiadało jej jego towarzystwo. Poza tym jeśli jej ojciec naprawdę był gangsterem, wolał nie stać przy policji, gdy ten przyjedzie.    

\- Miło cię poznać, Ellie. Ja jestem Spiderman.

Elli zachichotała.

\- Wiem.

\- Masz ochotę na małą przejażdżkę? – zapytał ją. Uwielbiał przewozić dzieci na plecach podczas huśtania. Ich śmiech sprawiał, że robiło mu się ciepło na sercu, co nie zdarzało się tak często jak kiedyś.

\- Tak! – ucieszyła się.

\- No to przesiądź się. – Pomógł jej wspiąć się na plecy i przy pomocy sieci zabezpieczył ją tam. – Gotowa?

Pokiwała głową tak mocno, że bał się, że zaraz jej odpadnie. Śmiejąc się wystrzelił sieć w stronę jednego z budynków, wziął niewielki rozbieg, wyskoczył w górę i po chwili już huśtali się po mieście. Ellie zapiszczała mu wprost do ucha, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, cieszył się jej szczęściem, tą najczystszą jego formą, na którą stać było tylko dzieci.

\- Trzymaj się mocno – polecił jej i wykonał gwałtowny skręt. Kolejny pisk, mógłby od niego ogłuchnąć, ale byłoby warto.

Przelecieli tak kilka przecznic, nim nie wylądował na jednej z mniej uczęszczanych ulic. Ellie paplała z prędkością karabinu o tym, jak było fajnie, jak pęd powietrza zwiał jej włosy na oczy i jak wysoko byli. Pomógł jej zsiąść ze swoich pleców i postawił ją bezpiecznie na ziemi pilnując, czy nie dostała podczas lotu zawrotów głowy. Zdarzało się to niektórym jego pasażerom, ale dziewczynka stała prosto i znów uśmiechała się do niego.

\- Dobra, czas zadzwonić do twojego taty – zdecydował i wyciągnął swój telefon. – Masz swój, czy mam dać ci mój?

\- Tatuś nie pozwala mi mieć telefonu – powiedziała i wzięła jego, szybko wpisując numer swojego ojca. – Mówi, że to niebezpieczne.

\- W jakim sensie? – zapytał zaciekawiony. Czyżby ojciec dziewczynki bał się, że się uzależni czy telefon wybuchnie jej w ręce?

\- Ktoś mógłby mnie namierzyć – odpowiedziała i przyłożyła telefon to ucha.

Zaniemówił słysząc tę odpowiedź. Wersja z córką gangstera wydawała się być coraz bardziej prawdopodobna.

\- Tatuś! – wykrzyczała do telefonu, gdy ktoś odebrał. – Dzwonię z telefonu przyjaciela… Nie jestem w szkole, szkoła jest nudna! Wyszłam na miasto!

Ojciec dziewczynki zaczął krzyczeć, ale nie brzmiał jak ktoś zły, raczej przerażony. Ellie tylko zachichotała.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewniła i znów zachichotała. – Czy to strzały? Walczysz, tatusiu?

Okej, zdecydowanie córka gangstera.

\- Okej, zostanę gdzie jestem – obiecała. – Przyjedź szybko!

Dziewczynka rozłączyła się, nie podając nawet adresu swojego położenia.

\- Jak twój tata cię znajdzie? – zapytał zmartwiony. Może powinien oddzwonić i sam porozmawiać z jej ojcem.

\- Tatuś zawsze wie gdzie jestem – powiedziała i pokazała mu swój zegarek z Hello Kitty. – Mam tu nadajnik!

W co on się wpakował? Uratował córkę gangstera. Nie żałował, oczywiście że nie żałował, dzieci nie były winne temu, co robią rodzice, ale co on teraz zrobi? Nie zatrzyma przecież jej ojca, gdy ten się pojawi.

\- Twój tata musi się o ciebie bardzo troszczyć – zauważył, chcąc jakoś umilić Ellie czekanie.

\- Jest najlepszy! – Chociaż znał już prawdę o jej ojcu, dziewczynka dalej była rozczulająca. – Ale nie zawsze ma dla mnie czas, jest bardzo zajęty.

\- Czym się zajmuje? – Był ciekawy, jakie kłamstwo sprzedał swojej córce.

\- Pomaga ludziom! – Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. – Tatuś mówi, że chce być taki jak ty!

\- Jak ja? – zdziwił się. Może się pomylił. Może Ellie nie była córką gangstera, a jakiegoś młodego, aspirującego do bycia bohaterem mutanta czy innego nadczłowieka.

\- Tatuś ciągle o tobie mówi! – wyznała. – W swoim pokoju ma całą ścianę obklejoną twoimi zdjęciami, a na urodziny dał mi pluszaka, który wygląda jak ty, ale częściej z nim śpi niż ja!

Okej, to było dziwne i nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć. Z jednej strony urocze było, że jest dla kogoś wzorem do naśladowania, a z drugiej te zdjęcia… Brzmiało jak jakiś psychol.

\- To miłe – odpowiedział w końcu i odchrząknął niezręcznie. Czas zmienić temat. – To czemu nie jesteś w szkole?

\- Bo jest nudna – powiedziała znowu i wydęła usta w rozkoszny sposób. – Pani od matematyki się na mnie uwzięła, a Kate powiedziała, że mam brzydką spódniczkę.

\- Co?! – zawołał przedramatyzowanym głosem. – To nieprawda. Masz ładną spódniczkę!

\- Tatuś też tak mówi, a on ma zawsze rację – stwierdziła i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Potem jeszcze w porze lunchu zabronili mi jeść mój tort czekoladowy, który tatuś mi upiekł i osobiście spakował do szkoły. Pani powiedziała, że to niezdrowe i nie powinnam tego jeść, ale tatuś mi pozwolił, więc mogę! Więc uciekłam.

\- Nie powinnaś uciekać ze szkoły – zauważył i znów przed nią przykucnął, by nie musiała cały czas zadzierać głowy do góry. – Szkoła jest ważna, wiesz?

\- Tatuś też tak mówi. – Ellie opuściła głowę i zrobiła się nagle bardzo nieśmiała. Miał ochotę ja przytulić, ale wolał tego nie robić bez jej pozwolenia. – Ale szkoła jest też nudna! Chcę się uczyć rysować i grać w piłkę, reszty mogłoby nie być.

Zaśmiał się słysząc to. Pamiętał jak on w szkole myślał tak o przedmiotach ścisłych, wszystko inne mając w nosie. Nie zaniedbywał całej reszty, ale nie był też w nie tak zaangażowany jak w chemię czy fizykę.

\- Byłoby fajnie, ale tak się niestety nie da – powiedział jej i wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. Gdy nie odsunęła się ani nie wzdrygnęła, pogładził ją po włosach. – Kim chcesz zostać jak dorośniesz, Ellie?

\- Nie wiem – przyznała. – Tatuś mówi, że mogę zostać kim tylko chcę, ale jeszcze się nie zdecydowałam.

\- Masz jeszcze czas – zapewnił ją z uśmiechem. Nie miał pojęcia kim jest ojciec Ellie, ale wydawał się być dobrym rodzicem. Zdecydowanie nauczył ją wiary w siebie. – Ale dlatego tym bardziej powinnaś skupiać się na wszystkich przedmiotach, aż nie zdecydujesz się z jakim chcesz związać przyszłość.

\- A ty czego się uczyłeś w szkole najbardziej, Spiderman?

\- Lubiłem fizykę, chemię i biologię. Studiowałem w ogóle fizykę.

\- Czyli jesteś teraz fizykiem? – spytała z podziwem. – Fizyka jest pewnie trudna, eh?

Zabrzmiała przez moment jak Wade. Dziwne jednak, że dziewczynka raczej o korzeniach latynoskich używa kanadyjskiego zwrotu.

\- Jest trudna, ale gdy wie się jak działa, od razu lepiej ją zrozumieć. I nie pracuję jako fizyk, w ogóle nie mam pracy związanej z moim wykształceniem.

Zdał sobie nagle sprawę jak kiepsko brzmiało jego pouczanie, skoro nie miał tego jak poprzeć własnymi przykładami.

\- To oczywiste, jesteś Spidermanem! – zawołała i rękoma wykonała gest, jakby chciała strzelić siecią jak on.

\- Jestem – przytaknął i znów pogłaskał ją po głowie. Ellie zachichotała. – Może nie jestem najlepszym przykładem, ale warto uczyć się każdego przedmiotu. Wtedy masz więcej możliwości i możesz zostać kim chcesz, tak jak mówi twój tata.

\- Nawet bohaterką? – spytała zdumiona.

\- Jasne, czemu nie.

\- Jakie przedmioty przydają się w byciu bohaterką?

\- Um, nie jestem pewny – przyznał. – Ale chyba warto znać sztuki walki i być sprawnym fizycznie.

\- Jestem sprawna fizycznie! Gram w piłkę nożną i tańczę w balecie! Popatrz! – Ellie zademonstrowała mu bardzo niezgrabny piruet, omal nie przewracając się na twarz. Złapał ją w ostatniej chwili. – W tych butach dobrze się tego nie da zrobić.

\- To był świetny piruet, Ellie, najlepszy jaki widziałem – pochwalił ją.

\- Serio? – Oczy aż się jej zaświeciły.

\- Serio.

Dziewczynka rzuciła się na niego nagle i objęła mocno za szyję.

\- Dzięki, Spiderman – powiedziała, nie chcąc go puścić. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, z radością odwzajemnił uścisk. – Będę się lepiej uczyć z innych przedmiotów, skoro tak mówisz. Tatuś mówi, że jesteś najmądrzejszą osobą jaką zna, zaraz po mnie, więc musisz mieć rację!

\- Nie wiem skąd twój tata miałby to wiedzieć, ale okej. – Poprzytulali się jeszcze chwilę nim Ellie sama się nie odsunęła. – To z czym masz największy problem, co? Może mógłbym cię podszkolić? Podobno jestem dobrym nauczycielem.

\- Mógłbyś? Byłoby super! Tatuś się ucieszy!

\- Jasne, czemu nie.

Nie miał pojęcia, co go napadło, ale Ellie sprawiała, że czuł się szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Była wyjątkową dziewczynką i nie chciał, by to było ich ostatnie spotkanie. Chciałby znowu ją kiedyś zobaczyć i dowiedzieć się, jak jej idzie w szkole, a najlepiej pomóc jej z tym, z czym sobie nie radziła. Może jej ojciec nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

Ellie znowu go uścisnęła, a jemu zaczęło się to coraz bardziej podobać. Gdyby to nie było nielegalne, porwałby ja i przygarnął jak swoją córkę. Łatwo było ją pokochać, czuł że jeśli jeszcze trochę czasu z nią spędzi, to tak się stanie.

\- Zapytamy tatusia, czy się zgodzi, jak tylko przyjedzie – postanowiła Ellie.

\- A kiedy tutaj będzie?

Minęło już trochę czasu, a ojca wciąż nie było.

\- Będzie niedługo, mówił że nie wyjedzie dzisiaj daleko od Nowego Jorku, bo miał mnie odebrać ze szkoły – wyjaśniła i odskoczyła od niego.

\- Często tak wyjeżdża? – zmartwił się. To nie mogło być nic miłego dla takiej małej dziewczynki. Dzieci w tym wieku potrzebują kontaktów z rodzicami równie mocno, co z rówieśnikami.

\- Tak, ale zawsze wraca! Gdy go nie ma, to mieszkam z Emilly.

\- To twoja mama?

\- Nie, mama nie żyje, Emilly to przyjaciółka taty! Jest naprawdę fajna, nie jak tatuś, ale fajna!

\- Jeśli się tobą opiekuje, to na pewno jest fajna – stwierdził, przypominając sobie nagle o czymś. – Ellie, co tak w ogóle robiłaś w tym sklepie?

\- Chciałam kupić coś do jedzenia – wyjaśniła. – Ten tort to było za mało. Tatuś mówi, że jem więcej niż on, a on je dużo! Tydzień temu sam zjadł ogromną pizzę.

\- Jak duża była? – zapytał z uśmiechem. Ellie ewidentnie uwielbiała mówić o swoim ojcu, w ogóle lubiła dużo mówić.

\- O taka! – powiedziała i jak szeroko tylko potrafiła, rozłożyła swoje ręce, by pokazać ogrom pizzy. – To była największa pizza jaką w życiu widziałam!

\- I tata nie podzielił się z tobą?

\- Ja miałam drugą, mniejszą, ale tylko odrobinę! Zjadłam ją całą – pochwaliła się.

\- Imponujące – powiedział z podziwem. – Pewnie wciąż jesteś głodna, co?

\- Yhym! – mruknęła i przytaknęła.

\- Dobra, skoczę po coś do jedzenia, a ty tu zostań. Nie ruszaj się, dobra? – Ellie znów przytaknęła, ale na wszelki wypadek wystrzelił sieć i przykleił jej stopy do chodnika. – Żeby komuś nie przyszło do głowy cię zabrać.

Elli kucnęła i dotknęła sieci, która przylepiła się jej do palców.

\- Klei się – stwierdziła uradowana i zaśmiała się.

\- Zaraz wracam – obiecał i pohuśtał się ulicę dalej do sklepu. Nie miał pojęcia, co Ellie chciałaby zjeść, więc wziął kilka rzeczy, w tym jakieś ciastka bez glutenu. Może była uczulona.

Gdy wrócił po jakichś trzech minutach i kilku niezręcznych spojrzeniach skierowanych w jego stronę, Ellie wciąż bawiła się siecią i zdołał się już w nią nieźle zaplątać. Nie przejęła się tym zbytnio i z uśmiechem odwróciła w jego stronę.

\- Zobacz, Spiderman! Zrobiłam pajęcze gniazdo!

Śmiejąc się odłożył zakupy na ziemię i pomógł dziewczynce się uwolnić. Nie było łatwo, bo pajęczyna przykleiła jej się do włosów, więc po prostu poprzecinał sieć w niektórych miejscach, a tę na włosach zostawił, by sama się rozpuściła za dwie godziny.

\- Kupiłem ci coś do przekąszenia. Powinno wystarczyć zanim twój tata przyjedzie.

Ellie praktycznie rzuciła się na jedzenie. Zaczęła od rogalika, którego pochłonęła w zastraszającym tempie. Równie szybko zjadła potem całą torbę ciastek. Było to trochę przerażające, dziewczynka wciągała wszystko jak odkurzacz, ale na swój sposób było to też słodkie. Był zresztą przyzwyczajony do takiego sposobu jedzenia, Deadpool jadł podobnie i nawet potrafił rozmawiać z pełnymi ustami. Ellie też, bo z wypchanymi jak u chomika policzkami zaczęła mu opowiadać co jeszcze wydarzyło się w szkole i o tym jak zdobyła w ostatnim meczu sześć bramek.

Nie potrafił jej nie słuchać, mówiła z takim zaangażowaniem, że czułby się jak ostatni dupek, gdyby zwracał uwagę tylko na część jej wypowiedzi. Czasami wtrącał jakąś pochwałę albo inny komplement i zachęcał tym samym Ellie do dalszych opowieści. Ani przez chwilę nie przestała jeść. Był pod wrażeniem, ile jedzenia mieści się w tym niewielkim ciałku. Na szczęście nie zjadła wszystkiego i paczkę cukierków dała jemu.

\- Tatuś mówi, że trzeba się dzielić, zwłaszcza kulami. 

Zabrzmiało to tak niewinnie z jej ust i to chyba sprawiło, że dostał przez to dreszczy. Ellie była urocza, ale momentami przypominała dziecko z horroru, które z miną niewiniątka mówi, że zaraz poderżnie ci gardło. Cóż, nie było ludzi idealnych.

Ellie skończyła właśnie jeść ostatnią gałązkę winogron, gdy z piskiem opon podjechał do nich samochód. Instynktownie chwycił dziewczynkę w ramiona i odsunął się z nią, chowając ją sobie za plecami. Nie miał w końcu pewności, czy to jej ojciec czy ktoś, kto chce jej zrobić krzywdę.

\- Tatuś! – zapiszczała uradowana i wyrwała mu się, biegnąc w stronę samochodu, z którego wysiadł… Deadpool?

\- Ellie! – zawołał i pochwycił ją w swe ramiona, zakręcając nią kilka razy, co wyraźnie jej się spodobało. – Jak się ma mój aniołek, eh?

Najemnik przytulił Ellie mocno i ukołysał ją kilka razy, a ona wczepiła się w niego jak jakaś koala i śmiejąc się wtuliła w jego szyję.

Był w szoku. Teraz wszystko było jasne. Te zachowania podobne do Deadpoola, te dziwne teksty i zachwyty ojca nad Spidermanem. Wszystko ułożyło się w zgrabną całość, ale nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że powinien się wcześniej domyślić. Sposób mówienia, uśmiech który był praktycznie identyczny i cała reszta, to wszystko wskazywało na to, że ojcem Ellie jest właśnie najemnik. Może nawet przemknęło mu to przez myśl, ale nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy, bo nie podejrzewał, że Deadpool w ogóle może mieć dzieci. Nie wyglądał na typ rodzica, ale ze słów Ellie można było wywnioskować, że jednak pasuje mu rola ojca. Na pewno ją kochał, co było widać nawet teraz, kiedy się witali.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedziała i odsunęła się, by patrzeć mu w oczy. – Spidey dotrzymał mi towarzystwa.

Deadpool w końcu zwrócił na niego uwagę, a on poczuł się nagle dziwnie niezręcznie. Niepewnie uniósł dłoń do góry i pomachał nią.

\- Cześć, Deadpool.

\- Cześć, Spidey! – przywitał się entuzjastycznie i zręcznie posadził sobie córkę na ramionach. – Widzę, że poznałeś moje największe szczęście.

Wade spojrzał w górę, a Ellie ucałowała go w czoło, nim bezpardonowo ściągnęła mu maskę. Każdy inny na jej miejscu już by nie żył, ale Deadpool uśmiechnął się tylko, gdy naciągnęła zbyt duży materiał na głowę.

\- Spiderman mnie uratował – powiedziała Ellie spod maski. Wyglądała w niej komicznie, rozpływał się na sam widok. – Byłam w sklepie i był tam taki pan z bronią. Spidey złapał jego pistolet siecią i fru! Wyrwał mu ją, a potem rozhuśtał się i bam! Kopnął go w twarz. To było fajne! 

\- Ellie, mogło ci się coś stać! – zawołał zaniepokojony najemnik, spoglądając na córkę szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Nie mogło, przecież zawsze mnie obronisz, tak mówiłeś – powiedziała. Tylko dziecko było w stanie stanąć twarz ze śmiercią i dalej mieć pewność, że jego rodzic je obroni, choć ojciec lub matka może wtedy być na drugim końcu świata.

\- I to prawda, ale nie możesz się tak narażać – pouczył ją, ale nie surowym głosem, w ogóle go nie użył, zamiast tego mówił do niej spokojnie, jakby nic wielkiego się nie stało.

\- Ten pan i tak by mnie nie trafił. – Podtrzymywana przez ojca, Ellie niczym małpka zawisła na jego ramionach do góry nogami i sięgnęła do kabury z pistoletem, który wyciągnęła. – Trzymał broń tak, a powinno się tak, prawda tatusiu?

Deadpool zaśmiał się, widząc jak jego córka demonstruje trzymanie broni.

\- Prawda, żabko. – Odbierając jej uprzednio broń, posadził sobie znowu Ellie na ramionach i pełne dumy spojrzenie skierował na niego. – Jest taka zdolna.

Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od tej sceny. Nie dlatego, że właśnie widział ośmiolatkę idealnie trzymającą broń, o nie, to nie dlatego. Przyczyną jego gapienia się był Deadpool, który w całym tym swoim tatowaniu – było w ogóle takie słowo? Od dzisiaj jest – był tak pociągający, że zabrakło mu tchu. Nigdy nie widział tej wersji najemnika i podobała mu się. Nie że ta pierwsza mu przeszkadzała, wprost przeciwnie, lubił Deadpoola i nie miał wątpliwości, że prędzej czy później ich przyjaźń naturalnie przeszłaby w coś większego, ale jasna cholera!, ta wersja sprawiła, że zakochał się w nim jakieś trzysta razy szybciej. Nawet nie wiedział, że rodzicielstwo tak go w ludziach pociąga.

\- Spiderman, może zjesz z nami dzisiaj kolację? – zapytała Elli ściągając maskę z twarzy, na którą opadły potargane włosy. – Tatuś zawsze chciał cię zaprosić na kolację i kawę, choć mówił, że nie lubisz kawy, więc nie wiem po co miałby cię na nią zapraszać, ale się bał. Ja się nie boję, więc zapraszam za niego! Tatuś będzie gotował prawdziwe taco! Przyjdziesz, przyjdziesz?

Deadpool szybko zasłonił Ellie usta i zaśmiał się niezręcznie. Najemnik się rumienił. Czy on zawsze wtedy tak uroczo wyglądał? Musiał wiedzieć!

\- Heh, dzieci – powiedział Wade i zdjął sobie córkę z ramion. Trzymał ją teraz jedną ręką przy boku. -  Spidey na pewno jest zbyt zajęty byciem bohaterem, żeby…

\- Z chęcią – zgodził się. Deadpool popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, podczas gdy uradowana Ellie uniosła ręce w górę w geście zwycięstwa. – Chętnie poznam Ellie bliżej. I wypiję kawę.

Naprawdę to robił. Naprawdę umawiał się na randkę z Deadpoolem. Myślał już o tym wiele raz, trudno było nie myśleć, gdy sam najemnik ciągle się do niego zalecał, ale zawsze mu odmawiał, nie będąc pewnym, czy warto się poddać swojemu niewielkiemu, kiełkującemu dopiero zauroczeniu i ryzykować to, że jego serce znowu zostanie złamane, tym razem przez zawód bliskiej mu osoby. Jego odmowy zawsze miały jeden i ten sam powód – Deadpool to morderca, czy da się z kimś takim żyć w związku? Czy nie nastąpi konflikt interesów?

Teraz już wiedział, że da się. Ten mały pokaz rodzicielstwa zapewnił go, że Wade to w gruncie rzeczy człowiek o miękkim sercu zdolny do życia rodzinnego. Słowa Ellie też pomogły. Stawiała ojca na piedestale, wierzyła że jest dobrym człowiekiem albo przynajmniej stara się takim być. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli o tym, że Deadpool by ją okłamał, więc musiał się zmienić. A jeśli był do tego skłonny, on był skłonny zaryzykować związek.

Nie ważne jak bardzo lubił najemnika, nie mógłby związać się z kimś, kto jest mordercą. Przyjaźń, okej, ale nie związek. Teraz jednak, gdy miał już pewność, że tę przeszkodę ma z głowy, nie miał wątpliwości, że mogą spróbować. Obaj byli w końcu gotowi.

\- Okej, księżniczko, czas do domu – zdecydował Deadpool i usadził córkę w samochodzie, zapinając ją bezpiecznie pasami. Jego serce zwariowało. Ta opiekuńczość była taka urocza! Kto by pomyślał, że coś takiego może być seksowne.

Gdy Ellie siedziała już w aucie, zajęta oglądaniem granatu, który wyciągnęła ze schowka, Wade podszedł do niego. Wyglądał na zmieszanego, co było dość dziwnym widokiem. Deadpool był raczej znany z tego, że jest przesadnie pewny siebie.

\- Nie że mi z tym źle, ale skąd ta decyzja? – zapytał unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. – Nie lubisz mnie.

\- To nieprawda – odpowiedział i sam poczuł się nagle niezręcznie. Przypomniały mu się czasy szkolne, kiedy reagował tak podczas większości konwersacji z dziewczynami. Tylko teraz było gorzej, bo był już dorosły. – Lubię cię, Wade i postanowiłem w końcu dać ci szansę. Zawsze tak desperacko chcesz się ze mną umówić, że stwierdziłem, że warto spróbować. Poza tym naprawdę chcę poznać Ellie lepiej. Masz naprawdę niesamowitą córkę.

Ta dziewczynka skradła mu serce. Była tak podobna do Wade’a, może to go do niej przyciągało.

\- Chcesz ją adoptować? - zaproponował najemnik i wskazał na Ellie, która pomachała mu przez okno samochodu. – Posada mamy jest wolna.

\- Może najpierw skupmy się na pierwszej randce.

Samo to słowo sprawiało, że jego serce biło szybciej. Dawno nie był na randce, a teraz jeszcze pójdzie na nią z Deadpoolem, człowiekiem, który interesował go już od dawna. Lepiej być nie mogło.

\- Oh, jasne – zgodził się. Próbował udawać spokojnego, ale nie był w stanie robić tego zbyt długo i w końcu eksplodował całą energią, jaką w sobie trzymał. Wyskoczył w górę nim podbiegł do niego i uściskał go radośnie, śmiejąc mu się do ucha. – To najlepszy dzień w moim życiu! Wpadnij o siódmej!

Z głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy obserwował, jak najemnik wsiada do samochodu i odpala silnik.

\- Nie podałeś mi adresu – przypomniał mu.

\- Mam twój numer w telefonie – powiedział. No tak, Ellie dzwoniła. – Do zobaczenia wieczorem, ubierz się ładnie!

\- Pa, Spidey! – pomachała mu jeszcze dziewczynka, a on odmachała, zarówno jej, jak i jej ojcu. Oboje wyglądali rozczulająco z tymi identycznymi uśmiechami. 

Chyba naprawdę się zakochał.

Lekkim krokiem oddali się kawałek od miejsca, w którym toczyła się rozmowa, po czym wystrzelił sieć i radośnie przemierzał miasto, rozkoszując się ciepłem w klatce piersiowej i uczuciem motyli w brzuchu.    

**Author's Note:**

> Trzaskam tymi opowiadaniami jak opętana, w przygotowaniu mam jeszcze jedno. Aż się boję pomyśleć, co to będzie jak za cztery dni będę na urlopie :D


End file.
